Question: Simplify the following expression: $ q = \dfrac{z + 9}{5} + 10 $
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{5}{5}$ $ \dfrac{10}{1} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = \dfrac{50}{5} $ Therefore $ q = \dfrac{z + 9}{5} + \dfrac{50}{5} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $q = \dfrac{z + 9 + 50}{5} $ $q = \dfrac{z + 59}{5}$